


I’ll Take Care Of You

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wilford has flashback that aren’t even traumatic, he misses his boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: William has a crush / Wilford reminisces





	I’ll Take Care Of You

William was feel jittery. Anxious, even. He felt like a teenager all over again. Not surprising since he’d had feelings for Celine since he was young and they hadn’t subsided. Even when she married Mark, a close friend who had become far too successful recently in Williams opinion, his passion never faded. But he had learned to simply get whisked away in his own fantasies and try not to think about things.

He picked out a record from his collection that he often put on in times like this, placed it carefully on the turntable and put the needle down as it started spinning.

“You wait, little girl, on an empty stage…”

William had a voice, not an impressive one, but he could still sing along. He imagined singing to Celine.

“…for fate to turn the light on.”

He stands up from the turntable and turns around as if singing to a Celine that no one could see but him. He closed his eyes, it was so easy to picture.

“Your life, little girl, is an empty page…”

He could already feel the presence of her in the room, his eyes closed, and he strode along lecturing kindly.

“…that men will want to write on.”

“To write on…” came the reply in the song, but it wasn’t Celines voice and it wasn’t the voice on the record player either. William jumped, opened his eyes, ripped the needle from the turntable and stood to attention like he had been caught for doing something wrong.  
He turned around to find he was… in his room. Dark was at the door, having overheard Wilfords little trip down memory lane, and Dark knew that the song had been about him, once upon a time.

“D-Dark! What are you doing in my room?” Wilford was still feeling a little from the shock back into reality but… he had become more used to these lapses of memories and time getting all muddled up in his head.

“Sorry, Wil. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just like that song, is all.” Dark was in a good mood, it seemed. Wilford didn’t understand why.  
“Yeah, it reminds me of someone. A girl, I think.” Wilford flopped down onto his bed and laid back like he was a love sick teenager.

“I think she’d be flattered that you still think of her, Wil.” Dark put on a reassuring smile, feeling something close to endearment for the pink moustached man and his crushes that had lasted more than a lifetime.

“You really think so, Dark?” Wilford shot up, excitement and giddiness plastered onto his face. Her? Being flattered by him? How wonderful the thought was, even if he still couldn’t quite remember her name…

Dark almost had it in him to chuckle.  
“Oh, I know so. Maybe some time you could introduce me to her.” 

Later on that evening Dark passed Wilfords door once again and heard him singing the male part and imagined all the times they had sung it as a duet, even done the dance together. He didn’t bother to go in again, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
